Fire and Ice
by Irisflower101
Summary: Nightwing was ice, Flash was fire. Nightwing was winter, Flash was summer. Nightwing was a criminal, Flash was a hero. What happens when fire and ice meet? Chaos. War. Forbidden Love. And something worth fighting for. Lots of ships!
1. Chapter 1

" I'm late, I am so late". Wally said as he stepped into the Mt through the zeta tubes

" Your late baywatch". Artemis said with a smirk

" Only by five minutes". Wally protested

" Actually your half hour late". Tim said " But Hood kept Robin waiting at school for an hour before so to me your on time".

" It was one time I left him! I had more important things to do! The kid knows the way home"! Jason defended

" You left your own brother for an hour"? Roy said with a raised eyebrow

" It was only once"! Jason complained

" If your all done bickering we have an assignment for you". Wonder Women said as she entered the room with Black Canary, Batman and Green Arrow

" Your mission is to locate and bring in Nightwing". Batman said and the team all gasped

" Nightwing? The guy that's trained under Deathstroke, The league of assassins, and is a former court of owls Talon?! That Nightwing"! Impulse shouted

" Yes". Green Arrow said " After Barry di...disappeared into the chrysalis last month in the North Pole, Nightwing seemed to resurface after five months of no activity".

" Nightwing also overdosed on drugs two days after Barry disappeared and was found by Red Robin". Wonder Women said and all eyes were on the middle bat

" He needed to be saved". Tim said with a small shrug " I found him in an alley after he fell and knocked over an old trash can. He had a seizure from the heroin overdose and I called 911".

" Did you stay at the hospital"? Artemis added

" I could see his room from the building rooftop across the street with binoculars and waited till he stopped having his seizure. I left thinking he was unconscious but Nightwing was gone within twenty minutes of being there".

" Uncle Barry tried to save him a few times". Wally said " Nightwing's strong but not strong enough to resist temptation. Not to mention the fact that he's tried committing suicide over a dozen times from the age of barely thirteen and twenty one".

" Tough kid". Red Hood said

" Why are we even going after this kid"? Roy asked

" Nightwing has been recently spotted with The Light and its your job to see if he has any Intel we don't have". Batman said " Your splitting into four teams, Team Alpha, Beta, Gamma, and Delta. Red Robin your leading team Alpha with Beast Boy, Impulse, Static, and Artemis. Your location is Romania".

" Sweet"! Beast Boy shouted and quickly composed himself " You were saying".

" Batgirl your leading team Beta with Bumble Bee, Wonder Girl, Blue Beetle, and Lagoon Boy. Your location is Jump City. I will be your contact if something goes awry".

" You got it Bat's". Batgirl said with a smirk

" Aqualad you'll be leading team Gamma. Robin, Miss Martian, Rocket, and Guardian your heading to Bludhaven".

" Red Hood your leading team Delta and...".

" Wait your letting Hood lead a team"? Red Robin said " He's gonna kill Nightwing"!

" I have control idiot"! Hood snapped

" You have no control! You almost killed a guy because the way he was looking at you last week"!

" Almost being the key word here"!

" That's enough"! Batman shouted as he saw his sons were inches apart " Hood is leading Delta with Superboy, Zatanna, Red Arrow and Flash in Gotham! This is not up for discussion! You have five minutes before you depart".

Batman left without another word and Connor pulled Tim into the hallway away from everyone else.

" He's just so..."! Tim started

" Infuriating". Connor said, finishing his boyfriends sentence

" And it drives me..."!

" Insane".

" I could just..."!

" Kill him".

" If anything happened to you under his command...I'd snap". Tim whispered

" Look at me Tim". Connor said and Tim whipped around to look at his boyfriend " Nothing is gonna happen to me okay? I'm gonna be okay. I've been in Gotham with you and I survived".

" Your not gonna be with me this time. Your gonna be with Jason who's reckless, impulsive, dangerous. He's gonna get you killed".

" I'll check in every chance I get okay"?

" Come back to me". Tim said before he gave Connor a deep kiss " I love you".

" I love you to".

Connor gave Tim one last kiss before walking over to Jason and going over the plan while Tim did the same with his squad

" Alright teams time to go. Be safe". Wonder Women said

Tim and Connor shared one last look before they departed. It was gonna be hard being so far apart but they'd manage. They always did.

Linebreak

Nightwing was running. He had to run and never stop. Deathstroke was after him and he wasn't gonna keep the criminal alive this time.

" You can't hide from me Nightwing"! Deathstroke shouted in rage

It was stupid to stay in the same location for so long. He should've known Nightwing would come back and steal from him. Damn kid.

If Nightwing had stole a gun Deathstroke wouldn't be so furious but his stupid protégé had to steal his most important things.

Poisons, explosives, swords, rifles, blue prints and secret files, everything the kid had taken. The reason Deathstroke was chasing the young criminal was because he had taken five out of seven of his bombs.

Bombs that were meant for the Titans and Young Justice team and each of the bombs had something different inside. The black bomb was fear gas, the yellow one was laughing gas, the red was the Jokers venom, the green was knock out gas, and the grey one was a smoke bomb.

" I can try"! Nightwing shouted and threw himself against the wall as Deathstroke fired his gun

" Another is going in your body when I find you"! Deathstroke shouted

Wally was running through Gotham and he had been through alleys, main roads, and even a few yards before he stopped as he heard Deathstroke shout " You can't hide from me Nightwing"!

So Nightwing was in Gotham. But why was Deathstroke after his own protégé Wally wondered.

" I can try"!

Wally sped to the source and saw a shadow leaning against a wall with a small duffel bag over his shoulder a couple blocks away.

" Nightwing". Wally breathed

" Flash"? Nightwing said

" No. Its...".

" Kid Flash".

Nightwing stepped out of the dark corner and Wally saw the criminal had a gun ready to be fired.

" Well actually it's Flash now".

" I got the memo Kid Flash. I don't live in a cave".

" Everyone seems to think after you suddenly vanished for five months. Why the sudden reappearance? Why join the light"?

" Wouldn't you like to know". Nightwing said with a smirk and a wink

" I can see your blood trail you brat"! Deathstroke shouted and Nightwing looked left before grabbing Wally by the arm and continued running.

" Your bleeding". Wally said as he saw the blood dripping from the side of Nightwing's stomach and leg.

" Be quiet". Nightwing said " Just keep up".

" Your talking to a speedster here". Wally said

" A speedster that gets nose bleeds when vibrating his molecules through walls".

" Ugh if he told you he told everyone".

" Oh yeah the whole criminal world knows. Now seriously be quiet. He's close".

Wally for once kept his mouth shut and he silently cursed as his ear piece buzzed. Why now?

" Hey Flashy how's it going". Red Hood said

" Don't answer it". Nightwing snapped and slammed himself against the wall as a bullet whizzed by, barely missing his head

Nightwing and Flash both looked up and took off running. Deathstroke fired again and managed to get a lucky shot on Nightwing's shoulder

Nightwing pushed Flash behind him and he fired his gun at Deathstroke. One bullet hit Deathstroke's hand and the other missed by only an inch.

" When I get my hands of you Nightwing your dead"! Deathstroke shouted

" I have to". Wally said " I'm okay. I ha..". He stopped himself and looked at Nightwing " I haven't found Nightwing. Not a sign of him anywhere. I'll keep looking".

" Alright. Keep in touch. Red Hood out".

" You've said that before Deathstroke! How'd it work out for you the past, let me think, twenty times"! Nightwing shouted with a smirk

" Maybe I should let you kill yourself. How many times have you tried? Fourteen"? Deathstroke said with a laugh and Wally saw hurt flicker through Nightwing's face

" You've tried to kill yourself fourteen times"? Wally said sadly

" Drop it". Nightwing snapped

" Why? Why would you...".

" I said drop it alright! Stop trying to save me Barry! I don't want to be saved! The world doesn't need me"!

Nightwing took a deep breathe and realized what he said. He looked at Wally who was just staring at him in concern.

" I...". Wally started but didn't finish as the criminal suddenly pushed him to the ground.

Nightwing grabbed one of the bombs from his duffel bag and smirked as it was the one he needed. The smoke bomb.

" You...you just saved my life". Wally said as he saw Deathstroke's sword in the ground where he was just standing

" No I didn't. I don't save anyone". Nightwing snapped and threw the smoke bomb on the ground " Don't try and save me. I'm a lost cause. See you around Kid Flash".

Nightwing disappeared through the smoke and Wally heard Deathstroke yell at the criminal in complete rage.

" IM GONNA KILL YOU NIGHTWING"! Deathstroke shouted and took off, not caring about the speedster anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

Wally leaned against the wall for a second as Deathstroke left and let his mind register what the hell just happened.

Nightwing was only twenty one and had tried committing suicide fourteen times. That was all in eight years, nearly a third of the criminals life so far.

Wally knew Nightwing's life wasn't easy. Trained with Deathstroke from age nine to thirteen, became a talon at age thirteen and stayed with the court of owls till age seventeen, and trained with the league of assassins from age seventeen to twenty one. Most of twenty one was a mystery.

Nightwing had been twenty one for seven months now and only two months were known since he suddenly disappeared for five.

Wally figured those five months were spent with the light since the team was tracking him down for Intel for them but the only person who knew was Nightwing himself...and probably Barry since he kept in touch with the criminal.

Barry always had calls from Unknown but now Wally knew they were Nightwing and it made him wonder, were half of those phone calls talking the criminal out of suicide?

Wally stayed there lost in thought for a while and he jumped as Red Hood's voice came through his earpiece.

" Alright team let's head back. Maybe the other teams had better luck. We'll look again later".

" Wait I found him"! Superboy shouted " He's being chased by Deathstroke".

" Don't lose him"! Red Hood shouted " Where are you"!

" Gotham Academy. Hood he's bleeding and bad. Deathstroke isn't gonna keep him alive".

" Try and keep Deathstroke away from Nightwing. Zatanna help Superboy. Flash, Red Arrow and I will get Nightwing".

" You got it". Wally replied

" He's a tough kid". Red Arrow said

" He's tougher than half the league". Zatanna said

" Flash! You need to get here now"! Superboy shouted " Deathstoke just shot Nightwing with some kind of needle"!

" Get him out of there"! Red Hood shouted

" Flash! Get over here now! He's about to shoot another one"!

Wally sped up and got in there just as Superboy punched Deathstroke in the face and the second...third needle drop. He saw Nightwing lying on the ground and he was bleeding all over the floor.

" Wing". Wally said

" Couldn't stay away from me could you"? Nightwing with a smirk and Wally knew the criminal was flirting.

" You don't give a guy much of a choice".

Nightwing smirked before he started shaking and Wally looked at the needles Deathstroke had shot at his protégé.

" What kind of needle is this"? Wally asked he picked one up

" Drug needle". Nightwing hissed

" He's the reason you got hooked isn't he"?

" Deathstroke has his own drugs, injects me with it knowing I can't resist temptation, and makes me do his dirty work for more".

Wally was about to reply until he saw Nightwing start to shake. That was fast but it was the work of Deathstroke.

" I can't do this". Nightwing hissed and made his hands into fists

" Hey Wing, I don't know you that well but I know your strong. You have to fight. I know you want to give up but you can't. So get up and show everyone how strong you truly are". Wally said and Nightwing suddenly flashed back to when he was thirteen, the day he made his first kill.

 _Eight Years Ago_

 _It was raining the night Barry found the thirteen year old criminal in Central City. The kid was on the run from Deathstroke and Barry knew why._

 _The Court of Owls had found the kid at age eleven and made a deal with Deathstroke. Once Nightwing made his first kill he would become a Talon and join the court._

 _" Kid". Barry said and Nightwing snapped his head up " Breathe"._

 _" I just killed a man". Nightwing whispered " I killed the man who murdered my parents and now the court...I can't do it Barry"._

 _" Hey I know this is gonna be tough for you but your strong and you can do this do you understand. I know you want to give up but you can't, you have to fight. I can try and keep the court and Deathstroke away from you but you are gonna have to fight with me kid. You in"?_

 _Nightwing didn't say anything at first but after a couple seconds spoke " I'm in but if the court or Deathstroke threatens you..."._

 _" I should be saying that to you kid". Barry said with a smile_

 _Nightwing let out a small laugh and Barry couldn't believe it. The teen hadn't laughed at something he said three weeks but Barry also hadn't seen him in that long either._

 _Three weeks ago wasn't so great. Nightwing hit rock bottom and tried to commit suicide for the first time. It was the anniversary of his parents death and he couldn't take it. He tried drowning himself but Barry wasn't having it and managed to rescue the kid just in time._

 _" Barry". Nightwing said_

 _" Yeah kid"._

 _" Do you think I'm worthless"._

 _" No. Your not worthless and whoever told you that is an idiot and doesn't know you"._

 _" What do you know about me"._

 _" I know your real name is Ric..."._

 _" How"._

 _" I figured it out last time we talked kid"._

 _" Why didn't you say anything"._

 _" It's your identity"._

 _Nightwing smiled and Barry ruffled his hair before both of them took off to a safe place._

Present

" Wing? You in there". Wally asked

" Your strong, your not worthless, and you have to fight". Nightwing whispered and suddenly heard Barry in his head

 _" Always remember kid, your stronger than you think. Even if people tell you your weak, you push back and beat the hell out of em"._

" I can't do this! Not without him"! Nightwing shouted and everyone knew he was talking about Barry

The team looked over at the criminal and Deathstroke took his chance. He stabbed Red Hood in the shoulder, kicked Zatanna in the face, flipped over Red Arrow, shot Superboy in the chest with a kryptonite bullet, and threw a sword at Flash.

Nightwing saw the sword and pushed Wally out of the way, the sword going through his shoulder.

" You don't save people huh". Wally said and turned around just in time to see Red Hood punch Deathstroke in the face " You just saved my life twice within less than an hour".

" Shut up Barry". Nightwing said as he pulled out the sword and once again realized who he was talking to to late

Wally didn't say anything except picked up Nightwing up and ran to the Zeta tubes as he saw the criminal looked like he was about to pass out.

" I'm already registered". Nightwing said as they reached the zeta tubes and saw Wally's eyes widen " Barri

Recognized Flash 03, Nightwing C01

At the mention of Nightwing the league was shocked that the criminal was registered and didn't expect him to look so pale as he appeared.

Nightwing jumped out of Wally's arm the moment they stepped out of the zeta tubes and got into a fighting position. Where the hell was he?

" Nightwing". Batman said

" Hey Bruce. Been a while". Nightwing replied with a smirk

" He knows who you are"? Wally asked and saw Nightwing drop his fighting position but was still in high alert

" I know everybody Wally. Diana, Oliver, Hal, Tim, Jason...".

Recognized Red Hood B12, Superboy B05, Red Arrow B03, Zatanna 23.

" That's enough". Batman snapped and saw Superman, Black Canary and Wonder Woman take Superboy immediately while Green Arrow took Red Hood and Zatanna

" I struck a nerve didn't I. Tell me Bruce does it bother you that you don't know who I am and Barry did? The worlds greatest detective can't even figure out a twenty one year olds identity". Nightwing said as he walked in a circle around Batman

" How would you know if he did know your real name". Wally asked

" He wouldn't send you looking for me. Speaking of myself, I'm out of here. Thanks for the ride KF but I got things to do".

" Your not going anywhere". Batman snapped

" Who's gonna stop me? You? That didn't work out last time for you. I shot you twice within two seconds, I stabbed you once, and I broke your hand. You want that to happen again".

" Where's Deathstroke". Batman asked changing the subject

" He got away and said he would have Nightwing's head next time he sees him". Roy said

" He's said that before and here I am. Alive and still kicking his ass". Nightwing said and twirled a knife around his fingers

" Your barely alive". Wally muttered

" I saved your ass twice tonight. You owe me Kid Flash".

" Wait twice"? Roy asked " You told Hood...".

" He lied. You really are like Barry. He always lied if he was with me to".

" How many times"? Wally asked and could tell Bruce was curious also

" To many to count. I kept telling Barry I was worthless but he insisted on saving me anyway".

" Why do you think your worthless"?

" When your nine and people tell you your nothing over and over again, you start to believe it. At thirteen your new mentor tells you your worthless as you made a mistake and as he hits you, it sticks in your brain forever. Seventeen you can't beat two dozen people at once so your called weak and punished till you nearly break. Not everyone has a happy life full of support".

Wally was about to reply but Nightwing fired his gun at Bruce but his plan backfired as Bruce was faster and threw a bat a rang in the gun as he fired.

Nightwing grabbed his hand and grunted as Bruce injected a needle in his body.

" Screw you". Nightwing said and was surprised as his body shut down and the last thing he saw before his eyes closed was Wally catching him.


	3. Chapter 3

Everything hurt. Everything just hurt so bad. He wanted to die...wait...why did his body hurt so bad?

Nightwing snapped his eyes open and immediately regretted it as it was brighter than he expected.

Where was he? Deathstroke? No. Deathstroke usually left him for dead...except for that short time they dated but that was years ago and he knew for a fact he wasn't with the Court. They would leave him in the dark for hours. So where exactly was he?

Nightwing slowly opened his eyes and panicked as he thought the light had found him.

" Hey Wing. It's okay".

Nightwing jumped at the sudden voice and saw Wally smiling at him like an idiot

" Where the hell am I"? Nightwing asked and looked at his injuries...how did he get those?

He saw his arm was in a sling and he was no longer wearing his uniform but a loose t-shirt and sweatpants. He could feel his side was hurting and touched it gently with his fingers. He felt stitches and looked back at Wally

" You don't remember do you"? Wally asked with a bit of sympathy in his voice and gave the criminal a glass of water

" I remember Deathstoke chasing me and...".

Nightwing stopped mid sentence and winced as he remembered what had happened. Deathstroke, the team, the watchtower, everything came back full force and it gave the criminal a headache

" How long was I out". Nightwing asked and winced again as he sat up

" Four days".

Four days?! He's been out for four days?! Although that's not the longest he's been out so it wasn't so bad.

" We went to create a file for you but, you already had one. The league was surprised your even alive, especially after what happened when you were thirteen".

Nightwing remembered exactly what Wally was talking about. The day he tried committing suicide for the first time. He had hypothermia and Barry thought he wasn't gonna make it.

Eight Years Ago

 _Nightwing felt like he was dying. It was the fifth anniversary of his parents death and what Deathstroke shouted at him sent him over the edge_

 _" Your parents would be disappointed to see what a failure you've become"._

 _Those words had stung and it made the young teen to question if Deathstroke was right. Was he? Would his parents be proud? Would they think of him as a failure?_

 _Nightwing had snuck out after he was done with Deathstroke and now he was at Gotham harbor, ready to drown...ready for it all to end._

 _He had text Barry good bye earlier and the speedster had never replied and that never happened._

 _Barry always replied within minutes and it had been an hour already. Maybe Barry gave up on him to. It wouldn't be a shock. Nobody actually cared about Nightwing._

 _The criminal shook his head and tried not to think about Barry. He stared at the water before he turned around, closed his eyes, and fell backwards, hitting the ice cold water_

 _" KID"! Barry shouted throughout Gotham_

 _He should've replied sooner! He should've called the kid! Barry should've been there for the kid! Nightwing counted on Barry even since he was eleven and the one time the kid really hit rock bottom, he wasn't there to save him._

 _" NIGHTWING"! Barry shouted_

 _The speedster ran for exactly thirty more minutes before he saw something by the harbor. He quickly ran to it and saw it was Nightwing's communicator_

 _" Not today kid". Barry said and quickly jumped in the water, hoping he wasn't to late_

 _Barry swam down and his eyes filled with relief as he saw the criminal. He grabbed him by the waist and quickly swam back up._

 _He let out a gasp and he wasted no time in rushing the criminal to the watchtower. He had at least six hours before anyone came up to the watchtower and he hoped that was enough time._

 _Recognized Flash 04, Nightwing C01 Authorized by Flash 04, Recognized Nightwing C01_

 _Flash stepped out of the zeta tubes and quickly headed to med wing. He checked Nightwing's pulse and his heart stopped as the teen didn't have one._

 _He quickly hooked Nightwing up to everything and grabbed the defibrillators. He watched Nightwing's body jerk and he panicked as his heart wasn't beating._

 _Barry tried three more times and a beep was heard followed by another and another. The kid was alive but he wasn't in the clear yet._

 _The kid had a temperature of 59 degrees and was shaking uncontrollably. Barry ran out to get blankets and slammed right into Hal._

 _" I need your help. No questions, no telling anyone, no speaking of it once it's done". Barry said and Hal blinked before he nodded " Grab every blanket you find"._

 _Barry ran around the watchtower and was grabbing every blanket or towel he could find with Hal._

 _" Barry what...". Hal started but stopped as he saw Nightwing " Shit"._

 _Hal dropped the blankets he had and helped Barry remove Nightwing's uniform before finding a long sleeve shirt and a pair of sweatpants laying around._

 _The two wrapped him with blankets, towels and found anything to keep the young teen warm and alive._

 _" Barry he might not make it over night". Hal said as he watched the speedster do everything he could_

 _" He's gonna make it. He's gonna make it". Barry replied but Hal knew he was trying to convince himself_

 _" You gonna do a file for the kid"? Hal asked_

 _" This isn't gonna be the last time he's here. Don't take your eyes off him for a second"._

 _Hal didn't have time to reply as Barry ran out of the room leaving him alone with Nightwing._

 _A few hours went by and Nightwing's body temperature had gone up six degrees. A few members of the league were back but Barry and Hal managed to somehow keep everyone away from the teen._

 _Nine days went by and the teen hadn't woken up. Barry was starting to lose hope until on the tenth day he heard Nightwing gasp as he opened his eyes._

 _Nightwing started to panic and Barry was right there to calm him down._

 _" Thank god you're alive kid". Barry said with a sad smile_

 _" Wh...what happened"? Nightwing asked_

 _" You drown yourself kid"._

 _Nightwing closed his eyes as he remembered he had indeed drown himself...and he guessed Barry saved him._

 _" You've been out for ten days kid and I didn't think you'd pull through. You had a temperature of 59 degrees and you didn't even move at all for three days. Hal and I kept you alive"._

 _" I didn't wanna live anymore". Nightwing whispered and didn't care about Hal at the moment_

 _" Kid I know your life is hell and Deathstroke pushes you to the limits but you've got your whole life ahead of you. You're gonna make it to see your twenty first birthday, you're gonna make it till your fifty probably! You are gonna make it kid, and I'm gonna be there for you"._

 _Nightwing didn't reply but gave Barry a small smile and the speedster smiled back._

 _Barry handed the teen his uniform back and he checked if it was clear for the kid to leave._

 _" Nobody's here Barry! Kids clear"! Hal shouted and Barry smirked_

 _" So you got a boyfriend. You tell your wife you've fallen for a man and you're bisexual Barry". Nightwing said with smirk_

 _Barry turned to look at the criminal shocked and Hal choked on his coffee in the other room._

 _" I'm not even gonna ask how you know that". Barry said_

 _" I follow you around sometimes when I'm out"._

 _" Kid you don't have to protect me. That's my job, you're my responsibility. You've been my responsibility since you were eleven and that's not gonna stop until I die"._

 _Nightwing gave a small smile before he took off to the zeta tubes and shouted " Hope the sex is good"! just before he left and Hal once again choked_

 _Recognized Nightwing C01_

 _Nightwing looked around where he was and saw he was in Jump City. Deathstroke wasn't gonna be happy when he returned but at least he'd happy he's still alive._

Present

" I've never seen someone space out for ten minutes straight before". Wally said and Nightwing looked at the speedster

Nightwing was about to reply but Red Hood interrupted as he entered the room

" Flash. Batman wants to interrogate Nightwing now".

" Good luck". Nightwing said and watched as Red Hood uncuffed his hand from the bed

Nightwing took his one second chance and punched Red Hood in the face. Hood wasn't expecting the punch and fell to the floor.

Wally was up within a second and Nightwing kicked him right in the nose before he quickly stood up

" Wing stand down". Red Hood said as he stood up " We don't wanna hurt you".

" I'm not taking my chances". Nightwing snapped

" You don't trust anyone do you"? Wally said

Nightwing didn't say anything for a moment just stared at Wally. Why did he have to act just like Barry?

It make Nightwing just want to spill out everything to the speedster but he couldn't because it wasn't the right one. Wally wasn't Barry.

" Nightwing, we just wanna talk about the light". Wally said

" No". Nightwing said and the two were shocked the criminals voice shook

" What are you afraid of".

Nightwing backed up and suddenly saw Bruce appear out of no where. He tried to react but for once, he wasn't fast enough.

" Oh really Bruce. Handcuffing me to a doorknob is the best you can do. I bet you do this to Clark if you can't wait till the bed". Nightwing said and everyone stared at the criminal shocked

" Why were you with the light Nightwing". Batman said, ignoring the fact the criminal knew about his relationship with the man of steel

" You're not together anymore are you? It wouldn't really shock me. Let me guess, Lois got pregnant and Clark shoved you aside so you went to Talia and got her pregnant. Don't worry Bruce, Barry had an affair with Iris for years because he loved two people".

" You didn't answer my question".

" Business. There, you happy".

" What kind of business".

" Wouldn't you like to know". Nightwing said and looked past Bruce as he saw Damien

That's why he was here. Ra's needed his grandson for some reason, Nightwing didn't ask why, and he sent out Nightwing to do the job.

It was Nightwing's only chance, his only chance to try and get Barry back and he wasn't gonna fail. Nothing stood in his way.


	4. Chapter 4

" Can you uncuff me. It's been an hour and my arms about to fall off".

Batman glared at Nightwing and the criminal just smirked. This kid was gonna be the death of him.

" Hood come here". Bruce said and Red Hood have his mentor a questioning look before he stepped closer to him and Nightwing

Once Red Hood was close enough, Bruce uncuffed Nightwing from the doorknob and handcuffed him to Red Hood

" Hell no"! Red Hood shouted

" What's the matter Jason, never been handcuffed before". Nightwing said with a smirk

" Why couldn't you handcuff him to Wally! He likes Wally"!

" He's staying with you and that's final. You're are not allowed to leave the watchtower unless an emergency and then I will handcuff Nightwing somewhere else. Understood".

" Yes". Jason grumbled and dragged Nightwing to the kitchen where most of the team was

" I don't even wanna ask". Tim said

" Bruce handcuffed me to him because Nightwing felt his damn arm was falling off"!

" You got a bobby pin". Nightwing asked

" I know what your thinking and as much I don't want to be cuffed to you, I'm not giving you a bobby pin Wing".

" Well Hood it's practice for you". Tim said with a laugh

" At least I don't break a bed every time I have sex".

Connor choked on his food, Tim turned red as his uniform and Nightwing burst out laughing.

" I did not need to know that". Bart said

" Oh please Bart like you haven't sex yet". Nightwing said " Your sixteen, I'm pretty sure you've had sex and let me guess who". He looked around and took a good look at everyone before he smirked " You've had sex with Jaime and the last time you did have sex was yesterday".

" Okay now that's freaky". Jaime said

Recognized Red Arrow B06

" Hood we've...why are you handcuffed to Nightwing". Roy asked with a raised eyebrow

" We had sex". Nightwing said with a smirk and Jason gave him a glare

" No we did not have sex! Bruce handcuffed him to me so he won't leave". Jason said angrily

" Well you have to come with me now".

" Drug dealers not paid"?

" Bingo".

" Hey Tim come here".

" Hell no. I know what your doing". Tim said

"You heard what Batman said, You're are not allowed to leave the watchtower unless an emergency. A drug dealer can wait." Dick said taking a seat.

"I hate you so much." Jason barked back pulling out his gun.

Dick looked down to Jason hand and saw the weapon. Now looking at him in pure anger.

"If I was you I would put that away." Dick said standing back up and now face to face with Jason.

"Jason, stop!" Tim yelled but was ignored.

"Put what away?" Jason said angrily, cocking his gun and pressed it against Dicks head.

"Stop!" Tim yelled once again.

"Do it!" Dick shouted.

" JASON"! Tim shouted

" Do it Jason! Get it over with! Make my life easier"! Dick shouted " JUST DO IT"!

" WHAT IS GOING ON IN HERE"! Wonder Women shouted as she entered the room

Everyone turned at the shout and Dick saw his chance. He quickly grabbed the gun in Jason's hand and pointed it at himself

" Wing put the gun down". Wonder Women said calmly

" Why should I". Nightwing said and tightened his grip on the trigger

" You have your whole life ahead of you. I know things seem hard for you but you gotta hang in there. Barry...".

" Isn't here". Nightwing snapped

" Your right he's not but he cared about you a lot. He saw that you were worth saving and you are worth saving. Just put the gun down Wing and let me help you".

Jason saw his chance, Dick loosened his grip on the gun. He quickly grabbed the gun, tossed it on the floor and push him up against the wall twisting the cuff forcing Dick's arm behind is back.

"That enough Jason." Wonder Woman added walk up to the two.

"Does it make you feel better when you have the upper hand." Dick muttered out.

"I don't want to be cuffed to him anymore." Jason said

"That's not my decision to make. Release Wing from your hold." Wonder Woman demanded placing a hand on Jason's shoulder.

"You trust him after what he just pulled?" Jason said putting more pressure on Dick arm receiving a hiss of pain.

"It wouldn't have gone that far if you didn't pull out the gun." Dick grunted trying to pull his arm back.

" Jason release him"! Hal shouted as he entered and saw the scene in front of him

Hal had heard the news of Nightwing being alive after he got back from a mission and couldn't wait to see him.

Jason growled but did as he told and Hal had Connor use his heat vision to break the cuffs.

Connor did it quickly before Wonder Women could say anything and everyone was surprised as Nightwing smiled at Hal

" It's good to see you again kid". Hal said and put a hand on his shoulder

" It's been a while". Nightwing said with a shrug

" Wait you know each other"? Jason asked " How"?

" Long story".

" Hal are you insane! He's a dangerous criminal who just tried to shoot himself"! Wonder Women shouted

" He's a child"! Hal shouted back

Recognized Batman 01

" Hey Bruce". Nightwing said with a smirk and caught the needle that the bat threw at him " Whoa Bruce what the hell".

Jason took a look at the needle and noticed it was a truth serum. Bruce was gonna get the criminal to talk.

Nightwing look at the serum with curiosity and didn't expect Jason to suddenly stab him in the neck with his own needle

" Ow Jason. What the hell"! Nightwing snapped and grunted as Bruce handcuffed him to a chair

" What's your name". Bruce demanded

" Dick Grayson". Nightwing blurted out and cursed " You gave me truth serum".

" How'd your parents die".

" They...they fell". Dick said and felt tears start to form " Off the trapeze without a net".

" Were they murdered".

" Yes". Dick said and turned away

" How old were you". Bruce asked, not believing he was looking at the nine year old kid he had tried to save

" Nine". Dick whispered and everyone's hearts broke

" Did you kill Tony Zucco". Bruce continued

" Yes".

" Is it true you were sexually abused at the age of thirteen".

" Bruce thats enough"! Hal shouted and his heart shattered as Dick let out a sob before answering " Yes".

" Bruce stop. Your traumatizing him! Your making him relive his darkest memories and no one deserves that. Not even him". Jason snapped and grabbed a knife, breaking the handcuffs and letting Dick go.

Dick wasted no time in rushing out and the zeta tubes announced his departure.

" I'm going after him". Jason said and ran through the zeta tubes without another word

The criminal arrived in Gotham and ran as fast as he could as he heard Jason was right behind him.

" Dick"! Jason shouted as he stepped out of the zeta tubes

Dick didn't answer. He just kept running and held back a scream as he fell and landed on his bad arm.

The criminal stayed on the floor for a moment and tried to block out all the memories Bruce had forced back up the surface.

His parents death, killing Zucco, being sexually abused...it was to much to handle at once and he just wanted to die.

" Dick, are you alright". Jason asked and Dick jumped at the sudden voice

"Stay way from me! Did you follow me to dig the knife in some more!" Dick shouted holding his hurt arm.

"No...no Dick. We got off on the wrong foot. I didn't know...your past."

"And you're still not going to know. You got what you forced out of me isn't that enough?"

"I know how much you mean to Hal...I want to help you." Jason said slowly making his way towards Dick.

Dick grabbed a bottle from near by. He break the end of the bottle on the ground and pointed the broken end to his neck. Jason saw there was already a bit of blood running down his neck for the pressure Dick was putting.

"Stay back!"

Jason did so and took a couple steps back. He need to talk him to put the bottle down. He's not ending it here or now.

"Bruce has his ways...of getting information out but what he did was wrong..."

Dick was tempted to dig the glass deeper but for some reason, wanted to hear what Jason had to say

" Look Dick I know it's hard, your life hasn't been all that easy and I know what that feels like. I've died before and came back to life a whole new person for crying out loud".

Jason stopped talking for a moment and saw Dick was lowering the piece of glass. It was working. He was getting through the criminal.

" When I came back to life, everything was different, I was different. I wanted revenge on the Joker and I hated Bruce for so long for not killing him".

" What was it like". Dick whispered and gripped the piece of glass in his palm, blood slowly running down his hand " To die".

"Not as peaceful as you think. There's...nothing. Just a bright light then...nothing. You don't want that, I never wanted to die. My life might've been hell but when I was sitting there...in that abandoned warehouse...watching that timer count down. I took life for granted."

"What if I want that..." Dick secretly moved the piece of glass to the tips of his finger and pressed it against his wrists. "To live in a world of...nothing." Then Dick began running the blade across his wrist.

Jason noticed and needed to do something. He can't let him keep hurting himself.

"Dick stop...put the glass down." Jason began walking towards Dick slowly observing him.

Dick stood up from where he was sitting and walked up to Jason. He standing in front of him, nose to nose. They stood there for what seemed like hours and Dick made a move. He grabbed Jason's face with both his hands and planted a kiss.

Jason's eyes widened at the sudden move Dick had made and the bat was so confused but, he found himself leaning into the kiss

Dick pulled away first and gave Jason a smirk before the bat grabbed his uniform and pulled him closer to him again

The kiss lasted a couple minutes and Jason was the one to pull away this time.

" I knew you wanted me Jason". Dick said with a smirk " I could tell the way you looked at me".

" I'm not...". Jason started

" Gay? Is that what you were going to say? Oh Jason no one is one hundred percent straight". Dick said in a teasing voice

Jason let out a small laugh and began looking around. No one in site, thank god. He ran his own hand down his face and notice that Dicks blood covered his cheeks.

"This needs to be kept a secret." Jason said ripping a part of his shirt, whipping some of the blood off his face. With the same cloth he wrapped Dicks wounds.

"Some good blackmail right. Jason Todd, gay." Dick muttered going in to bite Jason's bottom lip.

"What do I do to keep you quite?" Jason added placing a cuff back on one of Dicks wrist.

Dick looked down at the cuff and back at Jason, a little upset that he did that.

"Take me back already, isn't that what you wanted? Talk me down so you can drag me back..."

"I need to get you help."

" I have help". Dick snapped and yanked on the cuffs

" Barry isn't here Dick! The one person who kept you sane is gone! It's time to find someone else"! Jason shouted

" Thanks for the reminder that I'm alone". Dick said and rolled his eyes

" Dick your not alone. There's people who give a damn about you whether you know it or not and those people will agree with me, you need help".

" Don't act like you know a damn thing about my life Jason. You know nothing about me".

" Your right I don't but what I just saw was enough to know your an unstable mess and NEED HELP. It's a miracle your still alive".

"You should've just let me do it." Dick said dropping his head and looked the other direction.

Jason began walking back to the zeta tube but Dick wouldn't move. He looked back and saw Dick giving him his version of the bat glare.

"Are you coming?" Jason received no response. "Okay, were not standing here the whole night."

Jason grabbed Dick and tossed him over his shoulder, holding his cuffed hand against Dick's back.

"Let go of me! Jason I'm not kidding..." Dick shouted as tears ran down his face. "Don't take me back there...please."

Jason stopped at the sudden plea in Dick's voice and set the criminal down

" Dick. You need help". Jason said and was shocked the criminal was crying

" I can't. Not yet...I can't stop...". Dick started and realized he was about to spill everything out

" You can't stop what"?

" Nothing. Forget it. It's not important Jason".

" If you weren't crying I'd believe you".

" Just don't make me go". Dick whispered and fell on his knees

" Tell me why and I'll think about it".

"Take me somewhere else...anywhere but there."

"You're juggle me trust here."

"Please, I'll tell you..."

Jason looked how desperate Dick was. He needs to know what Dick has to say.

"Fine." Jason said help Dick off the floor. "But you need to stay real close to me till we get there.

Dick nodded and wrapped his arms around Jason's bicep.

The two walked for a while before Dick suddenly pulled Jason into an alley way and blurted out " I cant stop the thoughts Jason. I'm trying to keep myself sane right now but I can't. Barry usually talked me through this but he's not here and I don't know what to do. I can't stop seeing my parents fall, killing Zucco, b...the other thing. I can't stop the voices in my head that are saying to end it".

Jason blinked several times and was amazed how Dick talked so fast. It was almost as fast as Barry.

" Okay. Just breathe first, your starting to hyperventilate and focus on me. Nothing else, just focus on my voice".

Dick took a deep breathe and tried to tune out everything else around him and was shocked as Jason grabbed his hand

" Just breathe. It's okay, you're okay Dick. It's in the past. You're okay".

Dick gripped Jason's hand tighter and fell to his knees once again sobbing uncontrollably. Jason was by is side pulling him into his embrace.

"Breathe Dick, focus on my voice. Nothing else should matters, every thought that runs through your mind is the past, it's not going to hurt you. Breath to my count 1..."

Dick was shaking but began breathing to the numbers Jason would say out load. 2, 3, 4... Dick counted along in his head. Jason noticed the shaking stopped and Dick began to weaken in his arms.

"5, 6, 7...There you go. Keep breathing."

Dick felt...comfort. Something he thought would never feel again. He's putting his life in Jason's hands. He holding him as a lifeline.

"8, 9..."

"10" Dick whispered finishing off the count.

" I'm right here Dick, it's okay. I know I'm not Barry but I'm gonna be there for you".

Dick didn't say anything except give Jason a small smile and give him a quick kiss.

" You alright"? Jason asked

" It's manageable. I'll be fine". Dick said and slowly stood up

" Are you sure"? Jason asked as he stood up also

" Yeah I'm good".

" Just checking".

" I know Jay and umm...".

" Your welcome Dick".

" We're going back now aren't we"?

"Well I have another place in mind, but only for one night."

"I'm not ready to go back. I'll follow you."

"Okay. Let's go." Jason said leading Dick down some old ally's.

It was new to Dick, well it seemed new. He never really stayed long in Gotham well the Bat is out but he trusted Jason.

Jason opened the door to what seemed like an abandoned or run down building. Not a single noise came down the hallway as they scaled the build to the top floor. Jason grabbed a key and opened the door allowing Dick to enter first looking the door behind him.

"We'll stay here tonight. Bruce doesn't know of this place and as you can tell, it's abandoned."

"We'll?"

"Yes, I need to know that your safe so I'm staying with you. Plus this is my home." Jason added crashing in the bed in the corner.

" Are you gonna uncuff me". Dick asked

" If you leave I'm gonna beat your ass".

" Id like to see you try".

Jason gave a small smile as Dick smirked and uncuffed the criminal from him. Dick moved his wrist and Jason noticed all the scars on em for the first time.

" I've got insomnia". Dick blurted out as Jason laid down on the bed " I sometimes wake up screaming and if I'm not in the bed don't freak out, I can't sit still for very long".

" Fine with me". Jason replied and rolled over on his side so he was facing the wall

Dick stared at Jason for a second before he sat on the bed and slowly laid down. It felt weird to be on a bed, he hadn't had one in months. He was always on the move and hardly ever slept.

" Goodnight Dick". Jason said before he let out a yawn

" What? Oh umm goodnight Jason". Dick said and Jason smirked before he let his eyes close, drifting into sleep


	5. Chapter 5

" WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU"! Hal shouted at Bruce once Jason left through the zeta tubes after Dick

" Hal it had to be done". Bruce stated calmly

" He is my son and I decide what needs to be done! Not you! Do you know how unstable that kid is?! Say one thing that sets him off and he's ready to end his life! I'm gonna go look for my SON and if he's dead it's on you"!

Bruce didn't say anything as Hal finished shouting at him and left through the zeta and everyone else was shocked at Hal. The green lantern never yelled!

" I have a thing". Bart blurted out and ran down the hall

Everyone else followed Bart's example and the team decided to scatter through the Mt while the league headed to the Watchtower

Linebreak

Wally found himself in Barry's old room. It was the same as he had left it. Even his clothes were still on the floor, nothing was touched.

Once the new Mt was set up, Wally found it odd that Barry wanted a room at the Mt but now he knew it was because somehow he knew Dick would find his way here and Barry wanted to be close.

" He needs you". Wally whispered as he looked at a picture of Barry and himself on his nightstand " I wish you were here Uncle Barry. It's only been a few months but it doesn't feel like it, it feels like years".

Wally let out a sigh and sat on the bed before laying his head down on the pillow only to lift his head back up. Why was the pillow hard?

The speedster grabbed the pillow and reached inside the case where his hand grabbed what felt like a book.

The book wasn't a book but a light blue journal with Dick Grayson Journal 5 on the front in big bold black letters that was written in Barry's handwriting with a black marker.

Wally opened the first page of the journal and started reading it without a second thought. Perhaps the journal could give Wally a better look at Dick's life and his relationship with Barry.

 _" January 1st 2014. I saw Dick today in Central Park after three months and I couldn't be happier to see the kid. He was on the run, but that didn't surprise me. Dick was always on the run and it was scary not knowing where he was. The kid was wearing a blonde wig and green contacts so no one would recognize him and I could tell he was a little high, that was clear as he said the sky exploded once the fireworks went off. I'd rather the kid get high on weed then cut himself, overdose, or try to end his life. That was never easy. Dick was unstable at times and it was hard to keep the kid alive. Hal and I somehow kept him alive but what happens when we're both gone? Would Dick find someone? I hope so. The fireworks went on for a while and once the finale started, Dick said the sky was gonna fall because of how big the blast was. I turned away from him for one second to look at a child that fell and had started crying and when I turned back, he was gone. I almost panicked until I saw him laughing with a random kid a few fe...wait a second. That kid wasn't random, it was Wally and I couldn't help but smile as the two started laughing. I was wondering if I should go and leave the two be but I stayed and turned the other way for a couple minutes. I turned back around when I heard someone take a bite of a chip and saw it was Dick. I was about to say something but he beat me to it and said that my nephew was cute. I smiled and watched as the kids eyes lit up once I said he was single again. He asked me what Wally was like and we talked for a couple minutes about him before Dick had to leave. The kid always moving from city to city, never stayed in one place very long. The longest he's lived in one place was four months in Jump City. He gave me a hug goodbye, much to my surprise, before he left and I discovered later he stole thirty dollars from my jacket. Dick's not a bad kid, he's just caught in the middle and he is my responsibility. I can't lose this kid, he's a become my son in the five years I've known him and I will do everything to keep him alive"._

" We dated". Wally said as realization struck him that him and John, well Dick as he figured out today, had dated

The week after New Years Wally had seen Dick around Central City and he remembered he was wearing sunglasses and had dyed his hair red, which he now knew was a wig along with contacts.

The two had dated for a few months before Dick suddenly left...wait a second. Dick was sixteen when they started dating and it was when he had turned seventeen that he left but Dick didn't actually leave. The League of Assassins took him under there command and it made the speedster wonder what happened to the criminal.

Wally found himself curious as to what Dick had gone through as a teen and his heart ached as he realized Barry and Hal were the only family he had, the criminal didn't have any of his own blood relatives alive.

It made him wonder how many times Barry had saved the criminal and a certain date popped into Wally's mind as he thought hard for a few seconds.

It was Valentines Day of 2014 that Barry had to leave dinner early while out with Iris and Wally had asked his aunt about it when he went over that night, she just said it was an emergency and urgent.

" Bingo". Wally said as he found the page " Let's see what was going on".

" _February 14th 2014. I couldn't breathe when my phone rang at dinner with Iris and I saw it was Dick calling. I answered it with no hesitation and I had to walk away from Iris for a moment. Dick was speaking as fast as a speedster and I tried not to panic as I heard the panic in his own voice. The Court had gave him a order to kill a man in twenty four hours or he dies and I knew the kid was thinking about suicide. Dick was hyperventilating now and I quickly asked where he was. He was in my house and I told Iris I had to go. She asked me why and I just said it was Dick and urgent. She immediately told me to go find my son and I gave her a kiss and walked outside before I ran to the house and found Dick with a knife pressed to his wrist. I ran over to him with no hesitation and he immediately broke down. I called Hal for this one and I carried the kid to his apartment in Coast City. Hal was in the kitchen when I ran in and the worry was written all over his face. Dick couldn't breathe and I thought for a moment he might pass out but Hal and I managed to calm him down. Poor kid was only up for another five minutes before he fell asleep on the couch. I stayed for another hour before I left, leaving Hal in charge in the kid. Iris was still awake when I got home and was talking about work but that was honestly the last thing on my mind. Dick was more important right now so when Hal woke me up around one in the morning saying the kid was gone, I panicked and quickly left the house. Hal and I searched Central for almost an hour before I moved to Gotham while Hal went to Jump, hopefully the kid was in one of those cities. I ran as fast as I could looking for the kid and stopped as I heard someone crying in an alley. I slowly walked around the corner and my heart stopped as the person was Dick crying with a man dead on the floor, the knife still in the mans throat. I took another step forward and Dick threw himself in my arms once he saw me and I held onto him tight. Hal arrived shortly and I could tell he was shocked but kept it together like I was. After a while Dick calmed down and Hal and I listened to every word as Dick tried to explain what happened. Apparently the man had put his hand on the kids shoulder and his training kicked in so he immediately stabbed the guy. Dick apologized and Hal and I just smiled and told him it wasn't his fault before we helped him off the ground. Police sirens sounded in the distance and where there's police sirens Batman usually follows suit. Dick wanted to stay, even though he knew we couldn't, and see Batman but that was only because he liked the challenge of taking him on and pushing his buttons. Who would have thought a child could get under Batman's skin. It was weird to think Dick wouldn't have been my son but the bats instead if Deathstroke hadn't have been in the picture. I would've met Dick in a completely different way and it was hard to picture my life without the kid. The sirens were getting closer and Hal and I were about to take off but saw Dick wasn't. He was staring at the body again and silent tears started streaming down his face. I went to put a hand on his shoulder only for him to take off and I hated to let him go but I'd see him again. I always did and Dick knew I'd always be here for him, I was never gonna leave him"._

" But you did. You left him". Wally whispered and sat there for a minute before his mind was screaming at him to go find Dick

Should he go after him? What would he say when Wally saw him? Should he bring up that he still had feelings for him? Would he try to commit suicide? Was he already dead...

" Damn it". Wally said before quickly shoved the journal back into the pillow, ran out of the room and went through the zeta tubes

Linebreak

" You alright Tim"? Konnor asked once they entered the bats room at the Mt

" I'm fine babe". Tim said with a smile and Konnor knew the smile was fake

" No your not".

" Then why'd you ask". Tim snapped and Konnor was taken back a little and he grew concerned as he saw his boyfriend about to cry

" Hey babe what's wrong". Konner said in alarm and placed a hand on both sides of Tim's face

" Hearing Dick mention his parents made me think of mine and I...I had so much more to say".

Tim started sobbing and Konnor immediately pulled him into his arms. He hated seeing his boyfriend so upset.

Especially after the boy of steel had woken up two days ago after getting shot. Tim had been such a wreck.

 _Two days ago_

 _It had been two days since Konner had been shot by Deathstroke and he still woken up. Clark said it would take a couple days for him to recover since the bullet was close to his heart but Tim was still worried._

 _The bat hadn't slept or ate in those two days and had bags under his eyes. His eyes would start to close and Tim would snap em back open._

 _Tim's eyes were finally about the give up on him until he felt Konnor's hand move._

 _" Konnor". Tim said and stood up_

 _Konnor groaned as his eyes opened and he blinked several times before he was fully awake and aware of his surroundings._

 _" Konner". Tim said again and felt tears in his eyes_

 _" Babe"? Konnor said_

 _" Oh thank god your okay"! Tim said and then punched Konnor in the arm " You scared the hell out of me you idiot"!_

 _" I know I did Tim but I'm alive"._

 _" You should've got out of there the moment you knew kryptonite was in Deathstroke's possession! You could've died Konnor! The bullet barely missed your heart"!_

 _" Nightwing needed me babe. If it wasn't a life or death situation I would've got out there"._

 _" I NEED YOU"! Tim screamed, letting his tears finally fall " You almost DIED KONNOR! You almost left me! I need you and you almost left"!_

 _Tim fell on his knees and started sobbing and Konnor felt his heart shatter as his boyfriend broke down._

" _Babe, I didn't know there was kryptonite in Deathstrokes gun till the bullet made an impact." Konner slowly got off the bed and down to the floor where Tim was and pulled him into his chest._

 _"You shouldn't be out of bed..." Tim muttered shaking as the tears still fell._

 _"I don't know what you've been through the past couple of days and I'm sorry I wasn't there to help you, I'm sorry I made you worry and I'm sorry that you almost lost me. You out of all people should know it takes more then just kryptonite to take me away from you."_

 _Tim pulled away and look Konner dead straight in the eye, he wiped away his tears, and slowly regained his breath. It was close but his boyfriend was still alive and that's what mattered._

 _"I love you so much...I've lost people so close to me and the thought of losing you...hurt. It hurt me so bad..."._

 _" I love you to Tim and I'll try my best not to put you through that ever again"._

 _Tim gave Konnor a small smile and the boy of steel noticed the bags under the bats eyes._

 _" Tim when was the last time you slept". Konnor asked_

 _" Two days ago". Tim replied_

 _" Please tell me you've ate since then"._

 _" I'd say yes but that'd be a lie"._

 _" You gotta sleep and eat babe"._

 _" Once you get back into bed I'll eat something"._

 _"What does me getting back into bed have to do with you eating?" Konner replied giving a small laugh._

 _" You're right, it doesn't really have anything to do with it but things will change since I know you're alright." Tim smiled standing back and giving his boyfriend a hand._

 _Konner took the gesture and got up very slowly as his chest gave him a shot of pain. He moved the blanket and got back underneath the covers. Tim without saying a word kept pushing Konner lightly to keep moving. Kon did so and after moving a couple inch Tim laid down as well._

 _Konner smiled lifting the blanket to cover both of them and brought him closer to him. It was nice having Tim in his arms again. It felt like something was missing and he never wanted this moment to end._

Linebreak

Hal stepped through the zeta tubes and he felt his heart pounding against his chest. He had to find Dick, when that kid was alone bad things always seem to happen.

The Green Lantern rushed home and made sure no one was looking as he flew through the window of his apartment and changed into a t shirt and jeans. Hal wasted no time in stepping through the zeta tubes and immediately went to Iris' house. Hopefully she could help if she was home

" IRIS"! Hal shouted as he pounded on the door, forgetting about the doorbell

" Hal? What's wrong"? Iris asked and could tell the hero was worried about something

" It's Dick. We had em at the Mt and then Bruce pushed him to far with the questions and I gotta find him". Hal said in rush

" Dick's alive". Iris said with a smile and Hal was a little taken back as she started crying " Your serious? He's alive".

" He's alive Iris. He's alive and still stubborn as hell".

Iris gave a small laugh and Hal smiled as she spoke " He takes after you and Barry for sure".

" I'm not that stubborn". Hal said with a slight smirk

" Keep telling yourself that Hal". Iris replied with a smile and grabbed her keys before locking the door " Now let's go find our bird. I'll check here and Gotham, you check Bludhaven and Jump. Stay in touch and don't get injured. Your all that kid had".

" He has you to Iris. You've kept him alive just as much as me and Barry. Your his mother whether he says it or not, he knows he has you".

" Let's go find our son". Iris said with a smile and Hal returned it before the two took off in different directions

Linebreak

It had been three hours since Jason had fallen asleep and Dick was still wide awake. He had tried falling asleep but it was an epic fail and he sneaked out through the window, heading to the zeta tubes.

He found himself heading to Coast City and took a deep breathe. The last time he was in Coast City was for his birthday seven months ago.

Dick shook his head back and forth. Remembering his twenty first birthday was bringing up memories of Barry and he didn't want to feel that pain at the moment.

So instead he pushed the thoughts of Barry aside and soon found himself at Hal's apartment door pounding on it and yelling " DAD! GET UP"!

Wait...did he just call Hal dad? He hardly called Hal dad. Sure that's what he thought of the green lantern but it felt a little weird when he did.

Inside Hal jumped at the pounding and went to reach for his ring until he heard a familiar voice shout " DAD! GET UP"!

Dick. Dick was alive and pounding at his door at...three in the morning.

" I'm coming"! Hal shouted and grabbed his pants before opening the door " Thank god your okay kid. Where were you? Iris and I worried the hell out of you"!

" I was with Jason somewhere in Gotham and I...". Dick started as he walked inside

" You what kid"?

" Hal I relapsed".

Those words hit Hal sharp but he couldn't take anything out on him. He needed to be there for him. It's what Barry would've done and wanted

" It's okay Dick relapses happen, it's part of life". Hal said and he became alarmed as Dick suddenly started crying and shouting

" I wanted to end it Hal! I wanted to just cut my throat and end it! I didn't want to live anymore three hours ago! I just wanted it to end and leave".

Dick started sobbing and Hal pulled the young adult into a hug and rubbed circles on his back.

" Why can't you let me go". Dick whispered and Hal pulled away from the hug but kept his hands on Dicks shoulders

" I'm not letting you go because your still worth saving you hear me? You have people who love and care about you Dick, people who would be devastated if you left. I'd be devastated if you left this world. You're my son Dick, if anything happened to you I'd lose it. You are the one thing that is keeping me from falling apart every single day, your the reason I get up every morning and go to work, both as Green Lantern and Hal Jordan. You are the most important person to me and I couldn't be happier to be your dad". Hal said

" Having you as a dad isn't so bad". Dick said with a small smirk and Hal couldn't help but smile but that smile fell a second later as he suddenly pictured Barry doing that exact smirk

" You learned to much from Barry I swear". Hal said and removed his hands from the kids shoulders

" Would he be proud of me". Dick blurted before he could even process what he said

" He'd be beyond proud kid. Even in his final moments Barry only thought of you, he cared about you more than anything in the world".

" I just wish I had told Barry how...".

" Trust me kid, he knew".

" How long has Iris known about me"?

" Barry told her the nights you had hypothermia for the first time. You didn't think Barry cooked that good did you"?

Dick started laughing and Hal joined in. Barry could never cook but that didn't stop him from trying.

It was silent for a while and Hal was about to go back to bed and say goodnight but Dick spoke up first

" Can I ask you something".

" Ask away kid". Hal said and sat on the couch, Dick standing a couple feet in front of him

" How did Barry manage to date you and Iris at the same time?

Now that was the last thing Hal expected the kid to ask. Dick never talked about relationships very much so this was a bit of a shock and the green lantern was curious

" Why do you ask"? Hal replied with a smirk

" I like two people at once and just curious how Barry did it".

" Well Barry dated Iris while he was Barry Allen and dated me while he was the Flash".

" So I could date Wally as Dick Grayson and Jason as Nightwing"?

" You could". Hal said said a smile as Dick blurted out who he liked " You just gotta ask Jason if he's alright with you dating Wally also".

" What if..".

" You can always say no". Hal said immediately, knowing what Dick was talking " You always have a choice. Your not with The Court, The League of Assassins, or Deathstroke, your free".

" Barry always said I would be free but I didn't think I ever would be".

" Barry knew everything about you before you knew it yourself".

" And I hated and liked it at the same time". Dick said with smile and realized the time " I didn't realize how late it was".

" It's fine kid, I'm just glad your safe".

" See you tomorrow Hal".

" Goodnight Dick".

Dick gave Hal a small smile before he went out the window and Hal watched him go until he was out of sight.

" Be safe". Hal whispered and closed the window, but leaving it unlocked incase Dick came back, before going back to bed

Linebreak

Jason woke up at the sound of a door opening and he was about to grab his gun until he realized Dick wasn't next to him

The bat waited till the criminal entered the room and laid back down before he spoke " Where did you go".

" Hal's. I couldn't sleep and didn't want to wake you".

" That's the only place you went"?

" Yes Jason. I only went to Hal's and came back here".

" Okay, try and get some sleep".

Jason rolled over on his other side and fell back asleep almost immediately and Dick closed his eyes trying to sleep but after five minutes gave up and just laid there.

He thought about Barry and something that Hal had said. Even in Barry's last moments, he still thought about the criminal.

It was hard when he got the call from Hal that Barry was gone. He overdosed two days later because he couldn't take the pain of losing his father figure.

He still had Hal, thank god he still had one father figure, to talk to whenever things got hard and it seemed like he had Jason now to.

It felt odd to open up to Jason. He had never done that with anyone so fast before. Not even Barry.

" He's not Barry". Dick whispered and rolled over on his side, staring at the small drawer that was there

Curiosity took over and he looked at Jason, who was fast asleep, and slowly opened the drawer. It creaked a little and Dick winced.

He looked over at Jason and saw no movement. He was in the clear. Dick slowly opened the drawer more and saw a small picture

It was a photo of Jason as Robin with his hands on his hips and he even had a small smile on his face

Jason looked so happy and Dick was guessing it was his first day as Robin, he looked to young to be a teenager.

Dick stared at the picture for a few more seconds before he put in back the drawer and tried to sleep once again

Linebreak

The sun began to rise and Dick hadn't realized he had fallen asleep. He sat up from the bed and quickly looked around and saw Jason was nowhere to be found.

The door opened and Jason walked in with a black shirt and dark grey jeans. He dropped a duffle bag on the floor near the couch and didn't noticed Dick was up.

"Where did you go?" Dick said getting up from the bed and slowly walked to Jason.

"Morning sunshine." Jason responded zipping the duffle back up and not answering the criminal "Ready to go?"

"Yeah, give me a sec. Where's your bathroom?"

"Down the hall on the left." Jason added throwing his brown jacket on his body

Dick just nodded and walked to the bathroom. Before the door closed he heard Jason say don't lock the door was tempted to lock it anyway but listened to the bat

Dick began removing the cloth from his neck and wrist, seeing the fresh new wounds. He ran his thumb against the cut on his neck and quickly snapped himself out of it before he did something he'd regret and took off his shirt before splashing some water on his face.

He wiped his face with a washcloth and realized how exhausted he looked. Dick had bags under his eyes, his hair was a mess, and he just looked like a train wreck.

He stared at himself in the mirror for a moment before he let out a grunt and punched it, shattering the mirror into little pieces.

Jason jumped at the noise from the living room and quickly headed to the bathroom, flinging the door open

Dick was breathing hard and removed his hand from the mirror just as Jason opened the door

His knuckles were bleeding but he didn't feel it. He didn't feel anything, years of intense training made him that way.

"You had to take it on the mirror" Jason said grabbing the cloth from the sink placing it on Dicks knuckles, pressed it to the wound.

Dick said nothing as Jason walked him to the kitchen and sat him down. He felt nothing, he didn't even know why he punched the mirror.

"Stay here." Jason muttered walking to get a first aid kit. Once he returned he saw Dick tearing up but no sobs came out.

He sat in front of Dick and removed the rag. There was glass wedged into the criminals knuckles so Jason pulled out tweezers and began pulling the glass out. He grabbed a water bottle that was already on the table and poured it on the wound to see if all the glass was removed.

"Why did you do it" Jason said after a long moment of silence.

" I couldn't take it". Dick said with a shrug " My life's a train wreck Jason, this stuff happens with me".

" Did you even feel anything? I just pulled out seven pieces of glass and not once did you wince". Jason asked

" No. It takes a lot more than glass to make me feel anything. Even when I get shot, I don't really feel it. I haven't felt anything since I was sixteen? Maybe fifteen".

" You were only a child".

" I stopped being a child when I was nine years old".

" The year...".

" Don't say it unless you want a knife to my neck". Dick snapped

"Okay I won't." Jason said now wrapping Dicks knuckle with clean gauze.

Jason walked to the trash to threw away the pieces of glass and rags full of blood. He looked back at Dick and saw tears running down his checks but no sobs.

"Ready to go?"

"Yeah, just let me..." Dick muttered but was cut off by Jason.

"No, I'll get your shirt. Just wait there okay." Jason added walking to the bathroom.

Glass was everywhere. He could handle Dick but once he's left alone things turn bad quick and he wondered how Barry would know Dick would always come back when he was so unstable?

Jason shook his head as he brought himself back to reality before he got to lost in thought and quickly grabbed Dick's shirt.

Dick started shaking as Jason walked away to the bathroom. He looked at his knuckles and always wondered what it would be like if he lost Barry and know he knew.

It was hell, he was in hell and there was no way out. Every since Barry had disappeared he'd been impulsive, more reckless, not caring about anything in the world.

He was the person he was before he met Barry. Sure he was only a kid then but even at the age eleven, he was murderous. He was an unstable kid and got worse as a teenager.

Dick felt more tears stream down his face as he remembered his teen years and wanted so bad to just call Barry and talk to him but he couldn't.

Barry was gone and had left Dick behind. He left the young adult alone...alone in the cruel world without someone else to save him.

" Here's your shirt". Jason said as he came back and made the mistake of putting a hand on Dick's shoulder

Dick jumped at the sudden contact and grabbed Jason's arm and flipped him over.

" Son of a bitch". Jason hissed as he hit the floor and knew Dick had dislocated his shoulder

Dick snapped out of it and started breathing heavily. He looked at Jason who was on the floor holding his arm.

"Jason...I'm sorry..." Dick tried making his way to Jason's side but he stopped him.

"Stop...give me a sec." Jason waved Dick off. He began moving he shoulder till a load pop was heard. "Fuck!"

"Are you okay?"

"I'll manage. Let's get going."

Dick didn't say anything as he followed Jason out the door and it was silent for a couple minutes until Jason spoke up

" Where do you live Dick". Jason asked

" Places". Dick said

" Bludhaven? Gotham? Jump? Central"?

" I don't have a place alright. Not anymore. Deathstroke set it on fire".

" So where's all your stuff"?

" I don't have any Jason. I wouldn't have civilian clothes if you hadn't given me the tank and the sweats. I have nothing. Just my Nightwing uniform".

Jason said nothing but his mind was buzzing. Did Dick not have any personal items? How many times had Dick had to move? Did Dick even have an apartment half the time or did he just live in old buildings or the streets?

" Hello earth to Jason". Dick said, waving his hand in front of the bats " Were at the zeta tubes. You ready"?

" Yeah just one last thing". Jason said

Dick looked at Jason a bit confused and saw him dig his hand into one of his jackets pockets, pulling out a pair of handcuffs.

"Are we going to do this again?" Dick asked a bit upset, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Look I don't want too, but we gotta make it look like nothing was up."

"So cuffing me is going to cover up everything?"

"Please, just put them on."

" If I have to be handcuffed all the time so do you".

" Dick I have Gotham to protect, I have drug deals to handle, I have a job to do and I can't always be handcuffed to you".

Dick didn't answer and quickly went through the zeta tubes before Jason could cuff him

Recognized Nightwing B26

" Why'd you change it"? Dick asked as he stepped through and saw everyone looking at him shocked

Hal stared at the criminal he thought of as a son and was surprised how much of a wreck the kid looked. What the hell happened in the last few hours?

Recognized Red Hood B01

" I told you I only uncuffed you so could sleep". Jason said

" You left him alone"? Hal asked and saw Dick's knuckles, neck and his hand as he moved it

" You didn't exactly say I shouldn't". Jason snapped and put the cuff back on the criminal " And he's alive isn't he"?

"He is alive and I'm thankful you were there, I'll take him from here." Hal said looking over Dick's wounds only for Dick to pull away.

"I'm not going anywhere." Dick muttered taking a few steps back.

"Dick trust me. No one is going to hurt you now. We just want to get you checked out."

Jason slowly walked in front of Dick really close and whispered one last thing before cuffing both his wrist. Hal gestured to the med wing and Dick followed but what Jason said to him never left. 'I'm here if you need me. Just call my name.'

Once they were at the door Hal let Dick go first and once he was in, closed the door, locking it with keypad outside. Dick turned around quickly and began banging on the door.

"Hal! Hal!" Dick began shouting " DAD"!

Hal's heart shattered as Dick called him dad through the door and his heart broke even more as Dick shouted " Don't leave me alone"!

"It's alright Dick, please calm down."

Dick turned around once again and really wished Hal or Barry were in front of him instead of Superman, Batman, and Wonder Woman.

" Dick". Batman said and removed his cowl as he stood up " Were here to help you".

" I don't need your help! I don't need anyone's help"! Dick shouted " I can take care of myself"!

" You're unstable and we want to help you".

" Why now?! Where the hell were you when I needed you the most"!

Bruce looked at the young adult shocked and knew exactly what he was talking about. The day his parents died at the circus.

" I tried Dick". Bruce said and took a step closer to him " I really did try. I looked everywhere for you".

" You left me"! Dick shouted, tears streaming down his face " You left me with an assassin who sexually abused me at age fourteen! You left me with an organization that made me an unstable mess! I can't even feel pain anymore because of the court! I get shot and I don't even notice until I'm waking up in a med wing! I've tried committing suicide fifteen times since I was thirteen and all because you didn't fight for me! Why didn't you fight for me"!

"I searched endlessly for you. How can a child from the circus disappear right after the death of his parents? I didn't know it was you until yesterday but I always had a feeling you were Nightwing. I've beaten up criminals just so they would tell Nightwing was alive. I've gotten leads on Deathstroke and The Court but it wasn't enough. But you're here now and I want to help you. You just have to let me".

Dick said nothing, he looked blankly at the floor and was wondering if Bruce was saying the truth. Did he really try or is he just saying that to get him to open up to him?

"Please Dick, let this be a start." Superman said after a long moment of silence and gestured for the criminal to sit on the gurney.

Dick got up slowly still cuffed and still in pain. He made his way to the gurney cautiously, preparing himself for what's going to happen next.

When Dick was passing by Batman, Batman reached for the cuffs and uncuffed him, receiving a small flinch. Once he was sitting Wonder Woman went straight to taking of the gauze and bandages.

"Dick can you tell us about this?" Wonder Woman said observing the wounds that she knew he done himself.

"I don't want to talk about..." Dick muttered facing the other way from the three league members.

Batman knew immediately to have Jason tell him. He was with Dick last and can tell him everything that happened last night to this morning.

" Dick when was the last time you ate". Bruce asked as he saw how skinny the young adult looked

" Why do you care? I'm not your son, I'm not your responsibility either. I can handle myself". Dick snapped

" I care about you Dick and now it's my job to keep you alive".

" Good luck with that. I'm an unstable disaster".

" Your not a disaster Dick".

" Oh really? I bring and create havoc wherever I go! I brought Deathstroke out of hiding! I brought the court back to Gotham! I brought Ra's assassins here! And I'm pretty sure you can't handle me"!

Bruce didn't say anything as the young adult yelled at him and he let Dick continue since it looked like the kid was gonna explode

" Your gonna leave me the first time I lose myself in front of you! No one stays for that part! Once they see how unstable how I am they leave me! Ra's got rid of me the first time I lost myself in front of him! He sent me away! Nobody wants me"!

Clark and Diana had stepped away from the young adult once he started shouting and there hearts broke as Dick started shaking

" Why doesn't anyone want me". Dick whispered but loud enough for Bruce to hear

" I want you". Bruce said and Dick looked at him right in the eye " I wanted you when you were nine years old but Deathstroke beat me to it. You are Barry and Hal's son Dick. They want you".

" They will always want you". Clark added with a smile

Dick gripped tight to the bed, head hanging low. Small sobs escaped his mouth well tears falling to the floor.

"What's wrong with me?" Dick whispered tucking his legs into his chest, hugging them.

Batman said nothing and his first instinct was to embrace the criminal in a hug. Dick didn't protest and hugged him back sobbing uncontrollably.

Wonder Woman and Superman saw it as a opportunity to step out for a while, give the two some time alone.

"How is he?" Hal asked jumping up from his seat once the two existed the room.

"He's doing well now, it took a while to get him to calm down" Superman replied.

" I'm surprised he didn't take you all out. He's stronger than he looks". Hal said

" He's your son, that's no surprise he's as strong as you and Barry". Superman said with a smile

" You have no idea what that kids been through. He's stronger than I am".

" He had you and Barry to guide him once he was thirteen. You gave him a family Hal. He might not say it, but he loves you".

" Barry met him before I did and the first time I saw him, I knew he'd be my responsibility but I never expected him to become my son".

" Parenthood comes when you least expect it".

Hal let a small smile appear on his lips but his smile fell as he remembered Barry saying those exact words

 _" I never expected to be his parent. I just met the kid at age eleven and somewhere along the way, he became my son. I didn't think I was ready to be his parent but I guess parenthood comes when you least expect it"._

" He's a tough kid". Hal said and wondered what was being said on the other side of the door


	6. Chapter 6

**AN- Hello everyone! I'm back and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Dick couldn't stop shaking. No matter how much he tried he couldn't, and his heart was pounding against his chest.

He wished Barry was here. The speedster would always answer him no matter what was happening. He could be stopping a bank robbery and would still respond to the call.

It was always Barry he would call despite having four parents. If Barry didn't answer it would be Hal next or sometimes Len and Selina depending on the topic.

Barry, he would call if he tried to commit suicide or having an anxiety attack. Hal was the parent he would call if he got hurt and didn't want Barry knowing, Len would get a call if he was on the run and needed help, and Selina was the person he would call if he needed advice because sometimes no one gives better advice than a mom.

Dick hated that Barry left him. He was upset the first couple days, and then that sadness had turned into rage. He was mad at Barry, angry at his first father figure for sacrificing himself.

Dick didn't remember much about the conversation he had with Tim the night he overdosed but the pieces he did, Dick wanted to forget about them. The one thing Dick did remember was losing himself after he escaped the hospital. He killed a total of six people in only an hour, and he hadn't done that since he was nineteen and thought Selina was dead. Then he murdered four more people a couple of days later after Hal was late returning home from a mission.

It took him three days to realize what he'd done, and he tried to end his life once again in Central on the tallest building he could find, but Len and Mick had seen him before he could.

That day seemed like it happened yesterday but it was only three weeks ago, and he could remember every second of it.

 _Three weeks ago_

 _It was raining as Dick stood on the highest building he could find in Central. It was almost a week since Barry had disappeared and he had lost it. Then there was Hal who had never returned from his mission only three days after Barry and was now four days late coming home, never had he been wrong about returning and Dick had lost it again._

 _It was almost like a flip was switched, and rage was the only emotion he felt. He killed six people within an hour after Barry disappeared and another four when Hal also vanished, and it took him awhile to realize what he'd done finally._

 _He was disgusted with himself and all the thoughts that ran through his head at this moment were saying to end it._

 _" Hey, kid."_

 _Dick turned his around for a split second to look at Len and saw Mick was a couple of feet behind the rogue leader._

 _" Talk to me birdie," Len said as he slowly took a step forward and his heart sank as Dick turned to look at him._

 _The poor kid looked like hell and Len could tell he was on the verge of breaking down._

 _" I can't do this anymore dad." Dick sobbed, and Len hated how worn out the kid was right now " I killed ten people, and I was just so mad at Barry and Hal, and I snapped."_

 _" I know kid it's okay. We love you all the same and just want you safe". Len said and kept inching slowly toward the heartbroken adult._

 _" I just want to die. Nobody needs me"._

 _" I need you, Hal needs you, you still have people who love you, Dick. We all love you"._

 _" Hal's probably dead, he was supposed to be back from his mission four days ago, and he's never wrong about the coming back."_

 _And that was true. Hal had never been wrong about when he was coming back from a mission and Dick would always start the countdown on his watch, counting the hours until his parent would return. The numbers would be green until they hit 00:00 and after that, they were red like right now._

 _Len quickly looked at the watch and let out a sigh as he saw ninety-seven hours, twenty minutes, and ten seconds in bright red._

 _" I lost two parents again, and I can't take it." Dick sobbed, and Len wanted so bad to tell his son it would be okay._

 _But he didn't, he didn't know if it would be okay, if Hal was alive, if Barry was ever coming back, Len didn't have an answer for those questions, and he hated it. Every second of it._

 _" I'm worthless, and I'm nothing, everything everyone said was true. I'm a suicidal disaster, and I should've died the night my parents did". Dick took a step closer to the edge and Len and Mick tried not to panic. " I'm not worth saving, and I'm tired of living. I want the pain to stop finally"._

 _Without saying another word, Dick quickly stepped off the roof only; he didn't fall to the ground like he hoped as he felt his body jerk up and a hand wrap around his wrist._

 _Len had quickly grabbed his arm and Dick had never seen his dad look so scared, even when Dick had lost consciousness fighting the Court his father didn't seem as frightened as he did right this moment._

 _" I wanted it to stop." Dick sobbed, " I'm so sorry."_

 _" Hey kid it's okay. Let's just get you home safe. Just breathe for me okay. It's alright."_

 _Dick didn't say anything except keep sobbing, and Len held onto him until he calmed down._

 _" I called S, the kids ours for the night Len if he wants," Mick said_

 _" Dick you wanna stay with us"? Len asked, " Or you wanna stay with Selina"?_

 _" I wanna stay with you," Dick whispered, " I can't face mom right now, it'll crush her."_

 _" Mick call Selina first and then call Sam and tell him we got the kid."_

 _" I'm twenty-one Len, not a kid."_

 _" It's kid or little rogue."_

 _" Kid will do."_

 _Len allowed a small smile to appear on his face and slowly pulled the young adult back up._

 _" Let's get out of the rain and get you home," Len said_

 _" Home sounds nice," Dick said with a smile and that smile fell the moment Len, and Mick turned around._

 _A thousand thoughts were running through his head, and he could see the concerned look on Len's face as he walked into a trash can once they were on the ground._

 _The walk home was silent, and Dick saw only Sam was still up as he followed Mick and Len inside._

 _" James and Hartley go to bed"? Len asked_

 _" Yeah so did Dig. Everyone else tried to stay up but couldn't do it". Sam replied and gave Dick a small smile._

 _" Well, it is two am," Mick said, and Dick hadn't realized he'd been out so late, and he began to wonder why Len and Mick were out so late._

 _It wasn't normal that was one thing Dick was sure of. The three months he had stayed with Len when he was sixteen not once did the rogues go out at two am but the more he thought about it, it finally clicked._

 _Len was out looking for his body, his dead body to be correct. His father had done it before after Deathstroke had lied and said the Court finally decided he wasn't worth it._

 _And Len had believed him since Dick hadn't contacted anyone in three months, there were no signs of activity, and the court wasn't out like usual._

 _" You were looking for my body weren't you," Dick said_

 _" The Court, The League of Assassins, Deathstroke, and even The Light was out looking for you kid. The only time everyone is out like that is when they think you're dead." Len said_

 _" I killed ten people dad, they know I'm alive and if Ra's finds me...". Dick trailed off and winced._

 _" What did you do," Len asked._

 _" Nothing. It's fine, nothing important"._

 _" I can tell your lying."_

 _" It's nothing dad! I can handle it! Leave me alone alright"! Dick shouted and ran down the hallway, slamming the door to his room._

 _Dick took a deep breath before he slowly slid down the wall. Everything was so messed up with him right now; he even made a deal with Ra's. Ra's al Ghul of all people and also joined the light, and he only joined the light to save his family._

 _Ra's was the one who had told him if he didn't join the light, Hal, Len, The Rouges, Iris, and Selina would die. So he joined the light, and he hated it. Every second of it._

 _His latest mission was to get Damien Wayne, Ra's grandson, and Batman's son. How the hell was he supposed to do that? It's not like he could kidnap the thirteen-year-old and have it go unnoticed._

 _Not to mention the fact Bruce would kick his ass and every hero possible would be looking for him. He'd find another way to get Damien and Deathstroke was one of those ideas._

 _Dick had heard from Selina, his old mentor was still in Gotham and somehow had got his hands on different bombs and one of them was knock out gas. Dick could use that on Damien and just needed to get to Deathstroke before the mercenary moved out of Gotham again._

 _" Kid," Len said, as he knocked on the door and Dick jumped._

 _" I'm alive if that's what you're worried about," Dick said as he stood up and opened the door._

 _" I'm worried about more than just that," Len replied with a concerned look on his face and stepped inside._

 _" I'm okay dad."_

 _" Sit down."_

 _Dick hesitated for a moment but sat on his bed and scooted over, so Len had more room to sit down._

 _" I know you're hurting kid." Len said, and Dick bit his bottom lip " Losing Barry, nobody was ever prepared for that, no one ever is prepared to lose someone, and I know what a strong connection you had with Barry."_

 _" He was my first parent after I lost my biological parents." Dick choked out as he tried holding in a sob " I never thought I'd lose him and Hal's probably dead too. It hurts so much, and I just want it to stop._

 _Dick let out a sob, and Len pulled him close to his chest, rubbing circles on the young adults back as he cried._

 _" I miss them so much." Dick sobbed_

 _" I know kid; It's going to be okay. You just got to hang in there."_

 _" I can't lose anyone else."_

 _" Were all right here for you kid. None of us are going anywhere."_

 _Dick didn't answer, and another sob escaped his throat. He felt like a child right now, but he didn't care. Right now, he just wanted Barry and Hal._

 _The twenty-one-year-old didn't know how long he cried, but his eyes and throat hurt when he stopped._

 _" You want some water kid?" Len asked_

 _Dick just nodded, and he slowly sat up, and Len gave a small smile as he wiped his son's tears away._

 _" I need clothes." Dick blurted as Len was almost out the door_

 _" I'll ask James or Hartley for some kid."_

 _Dick nodded and stared at the red bird that went across his chest on his uniform. It was blue before, but that changed when Barry gave him the new one for his twenty-first birthday._

 _Barry had been so excited to give it to him, and he had now had his personal AI, Azul, inside his suit along with new features._

 _He was still learning how Azul worked, but she had a protocol to call Barry when he got hurt, no matter how many times he told her not to. Azul even kept track of his heartbeat, blood pressure, temperature, his sleep schedule, everything he saw while wearing the suit, and was hooked up to the watch Barry also gave him on his birthday so even if he wasn't wearing the suit, he still had Azul._

 _It was nice having Azul, it made Dick feel not utterly alone while on patrol, and it felt like someone else was there in person giving advice on every situation._

 _" Here's your water and Hartley gave me a pair of shorts for you," Len said snapping the young adult out of his thoughts_

 _" Thanks," Dick said and gulped down the water right away before changing._

 _" You going to be okay for the night kid?"_

 _" Yeah, I'll be okay dad."_

 _" You sure? James or Hartley could stay with you in here."_

 _" I'll be fine you worrier," Dick said with a slight eye roll._

 _" You learned too much from Barry I swear," Len mumbled and Dick let out a small laugh._

 _" I am his son."_

 _" No doubt about it. Now get some sleep kid."_

 _" Goodnight dad."_

 _" Goodnight kid."_

 _Len closed the door on his way out, and Dick didn't sleep that night. He had tried, but his body wouldn't let him, and Azul had even tried to help him sleep by counting sheep she made on a hologram._

 _Once the clock hit seven am, Dick gave up on trying to sleep and just changed back into his uniform, folded Hartley's shorts, and left a note for Len, before he took off in the morning light._

Present

Dick snapped out of his thoughts as he heard Bruce talking but he didn't hear anything, and a small beep came from the watch on his wrist, making his wince slight, and Bruce pulled away.

" It's a comm that goes off when I panic and my hearts beating too fast," Dick whispered as he saw Bruce's face.

Bruce just nodded, and he was impressed when a robotic voice came from the watch, Barry's work no doubt and now the bat knew why Hal had insisted they leave the watch on when they had moved Dick to the med wing.

" Hello Nightwing, you seem to be having a panic attack. Would you like me to alert Captain Cold and Catwoman of your location." Azul said,

" No Azul, I'm all right, thank you," Dick whispered and saw Hal walk in the room.

" Just doing my job," Azul replied just as Hal walked into the room.

" I should've told you about Azul." Hal said " Barry made her so he could keep track of the kid on the field. She keeps track of his vitals, injuries, location."

" She's basically Karen from Spiderman Homecoming," Dick said with a slight smirk and saw Bruce smirk himself in response.

" Are you going to start calling her your suit lady now," Hal said with a smile.

" Possibly."

Bruce just stared at the pair in front of him with a smile on his face before he left the two alone and he wondered what Dick had been through in his past. The kid was tough as hell, and his scars didn't go unnoticed when they had changed him out of his suit a few days when he first arrived.

Deathstroke had even branded him with a couple S' on his body, and Dick had apparently run into the Joker at some point in his life as he had a J carved on the side of his stomach along with HAHA just above the J.

" What's wrong kid," Hal asked as he saw his sons face fall the moment Bruce left.

" I lost my dad, I tried to kill myself twice, I killed ten people all in a month, and I'm an unstable mess," Dick said

" You're not an unstable mess kid."

" Then why doesn't anyone want me."

" I can name over a dozen people who want you kid," Hal said

" But Ra's...".

" Ra's only wanted you to be an assassin as did Deathstroke and The Court. They wanted you, yes, but just to create a soldier, a weapon.

" I'm so fucked up."

" Everyone is kid and watch your mouth."

" Not this messed up."

" Everyone on the team and league is messed up somehow Dick. Bart's from a dark future, Jaime has a talking beetle on his back, Jason's died before, Oliver was on an island for a year, Diana is the daughter of Zeus, the list goes on kid. You're not that messed up."

" It sure feels like I am."

" You've had a hard life kid; I'd be worried if you weren't a little messed up."

" I want to be normal."

" To us, you're a normal kid."

Dick didn't reply, and Hal knew his son was holding back a question. His mouth opened and closed every few seconds, and he only did that when he hesitated.

" Spill it kiddo," Hal said

" You were four days late coming home," Dick whispered, and Hal's heart broke, " I thought you were dead and I...I tried to end it, but Len and Uncle Mick found me before I could."

" I know kid, Len told me."

" Oh."

" I was a day early coming home until The Guardians made me stay longer since I haven't been around much. I tried to tell them I couldn't be gone another four days, but they wouldn't listen, and if I didn't stay, they would've made it six months."

" I would've been dead when you returned." Dick said, and his voice cracked " You were already gone from earth a year and a half before, I can't go through that again."

Dick let out a sob and Hal immediately wrapped his arms around his son.

The Green Lantern rubbed circles on his sons back as he cried and the memory of him breaking the news he had to leave for a year to Barry and Dick came to mind.

 _Five Years Ago_

 _Hal was a mess as Barry opened the door to there apartment in Coast City. The speedster could see the worry in his lover's eyes, and he knew something went wrong on Oa._

 _" What happened," Barry asked as he sat on the couch next to Hal_

 _" It's bad. I tried to explain but they wouldn't listen, and I have to tell our kid, god he's going to be crushed and I..." Hal rambled, and Barry quickly grabbed his hand to calm him down_

 _" Babe breathe."_

 _Hal closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath before he looked at Barry, who had worry written all over his face._

 _" It's bad Barry." Hal said " The Guardians have ordered me to stay in space for a year, a year and a half maximum since I've been spending too much time on Earth. I tried to tell them I have a son who needs me but that only made them angrier and it's final."_

 _Barry didn't say anything at first, but he stood up and started walking back and forth._

 _" There has to be another way," Barry said as he continued pacing and ran a hand through his hair._

 _" Babe I tried everything. I even told them my kid was suicidal and they still wouldn't budge."_

 _" Try again!"_

 _" It's not going to work Barry. They need me in space. I leave in the morning."_

 _" I need you! Our son needs you now more than ever! He's falling Hal, and he's going to need more than just me! I have never seen our kid at such a low point before!"_

 _" Don't you think I know that! I have eyes too Barry! I can see our kid falling deeper and deeper through the cracks, and I would stay if I could! I'm already dreading telling him I'll be gone for a year and a half! He'll probably try to kill himself, and that'll be on me!" Hal shouted back and stood up from the couch_

 _The door slammed shut, and both heroes turned to the door before looking at each other, horror and worry written on both their faces._

 _Their son had heard them arguing, for who knows how long, and both parents immediately ran out the door, Barry going left while Hal went right._

 _" KID! Where are you!" Barry shouted as he rounded a corner and looked around the busy streets. It was seven pm, and the town was buzzing with people. Perfect._

 _His son could be anywhere by now, even though only less than an hour had passed. The kid was fast, faster than an average kid, and it always shocked Barry._

 _" Alex!" Barry shouted, and looked at every person that walked by him on the sidewalk, hoping one of them was his son._

 _But they weren't, and at two am, Barry and Hal both met back up at the apartment._

 _" Hal we got to find him," Barry said as he leaned against the kitchen counter, resting his elbows on the top with his hands clasped together " He could be hurt or worse."_

 _" We'll find him, babe, he always comes back. If he's not back by tomorrow, we'll ask around and see if they saw Alex Jordan before going to the police." Hal said with a sigh_

 _Alex Jordan, the biological son of Hal Jordan. Dick had chosen that alias after he had been hanging around Hal by his coworkers a few times._

 _" He could easily go to Central City through the zeta tubes and become Grey Allen, the adopted son of Barry Allen," Barry said_

 _Grey Allen, ran away from his abusive father when he was twelve and met Barry on the streets a year later. Dick had panicked when he had made that alias, after all, he was standing in front of the CCPD Cheif._

 _" This is all my fault," Hal said as he leaned his head back against the wall, so he was looking at the ceiling._

 _" Hal we didn't know he was standing in the doorway and this is my fault as much as yours. I started the fight."_

 _" And I lost my temper; I wouldn't be surprised if that kid hated me."_

 _" Sweetheart, you know how many times Dick's said he hated me? More than a dozen. You're not officially a parent until your kid says ' I hate you' and they won't mean it they're just frustrated. And you know how many times I told Darryl I hated him when he took me in after my dad went to prison? More times then I can count, and he always knew I didn't mean it. The first time your kid says it, it shocks you and you do feel like a failure, but then when they come running into your arms saying how much they love you, you know you're doing it right."_

 _" Have I ever told you how much I love you," Hal said with a smile as he looked at the speedster._

 _" Only a thousand times," Barry replied with a smirk " Now come on, we both need sleep."_

 _Hal didn't reply, but he kissed Barry on the forehead before they headed to bed but neither hero could sleep._

 _" What if he's hurt," Barry whispered as he stared at the ceiling in the dark room._

 _" We'll be there for him," Hal whispered and turned his head to look at the speedster._

 _Barry let out a deep breath and closed his eyes for a moment and turned on his side, so he was facing the wall._

 _" He's going to be fine love," Hal said and wrapped his arm around Barry, pulling him close to his chest._

 _" The Court could kill him if they wanted too at any given moment and not feel any remorse. He's just a pawn to them, and our kid doesn't deserve that kind of torture. They already made him not feel pain, and he's only a child." Barry replied, and the tears he was trying to blink away slid down his cheeks._

 _Hal didn't reply, and he felt his heartbreak as Barry eventually cried himself to sleep. The Green Lantern was about to fall asleep himself, but his eyes snapped open as he heard Dick's window open across the small hall._

 _Hal slowly got out of bed, careful not to wake Barry, and saw his son was halfway through the window when he turned on the light._

 _" Are you hurt?" Hal asked as Dick closed the window._

 _" No, I'm not hurt," Dick replied, and Hal could tell the teen had been crying. His eyes were red and puffy " I'm sorry I left."_

 _" Your dad and I were so worried about you kid."_

 _" When I opened the door and heard you two arguing and that you were leaving, I didn't know how to handle losing you," Dick said as he sat down on his bed, Hal sitting right next to him._

 _" If we had heard you open the door it would've been a different conversation; we never wanted you to see us like that kid, no child should have to listen to their parents argue, and you're not losing me, Dick, I'm coming back."_

 _" What if you don't? You could die dad, and if that happens, I would snap and just lose all control."_

 _" You're not losing me, kid, alright? I'm not dying on you anytime soon; I'm not that old." Hal said with a smirk and saw the teen smile._

 _" I don't know dad, your hairs starting to change color."_

 _Hal gave the teen a playful shove, and Dick just smiled even more._

 _" I went to Uncle Ollie's as Grey Allen," Dick said after a moment of silence._

 _" Was he home?" Hal asked and was glad Dick had found a person to talk to when things got hard._

 _The teen was never good with emotions so when he got comfortable with Oliver and Dinah, Hal and Barry had been ecstatic about it._

 _Dick only went over to both there places as either Grey Allen or Alex Jordan, but neither hero seemed to mind that they didn't know who the kid really was. When the time was right, they'd know._

 _" I never found out. I couldn't get myself to knock on the door, so I just sat on the steps. I didn't even notice how long I sat there or that I was crying until Aunt Dinah was suddenly in front of me."_

 _" Did she go into therapist mode?"_

 _" She did, but I felt comfortable with it. I didn't mind telling her about my feelings; it left like I had known her my whole life rather than just eight months."_

 _" If you ever need to talk to her, Barry and I don't mind if you go to her. We were both excited the first time you told us you saw her; Barry couldn't stop beaming about it for about a week."_

 _" When I think the time is right to tell her who I really am, do you think she'll still want to talk to me or will she throw me away like trash?"_

 _" Dinah would never do that to you kid. She'll be shocked to find out you're Dick Grayson, who was announced dead two years ago, but she won't ever abandon you, Dick. She'll love you all the same."_

 _" I don't want to hide it from her here anymore."_

 _" Whatever you decide, Barry and I will support you every step alright?"_

 _" I know dad and thanks for being here for me."_

 _" I wouldn't be anywhere else kid and never forget that I love you."_

 _" I love you too dad."_

Present

" Dad, you can let me go now, I'm okay."

Hal snapped out of memory lane as he heard Dick's voice and pulled away from the hug.

" Sorry, kiddo." Hal said, " You ready for Bruce to finish up with your hand."

" Yeah, I'm ready."

" I'll be outside if you need me."

" I know."

Hal gave Dick a small smile before he closed the door behind him and saw Bruce talking to Jason down the hall.

" He punched a mirror this morning." Jason said with a shrug " I left him alone for not even five minutes and he punched the mirror. I pulled the glass with tweezers and Dick didn't even flinch, whatever the court did they traumatized him."

" Dick was fifteen when he stopped feeling pain." Hal said and both bats whipped there heads in his direction " Barry and I hadn't seen him for six months and when we did he wasn't the same. He was claustrophobic, panicked when he had to jump in the water; fire made him inch away, the loud noise of a door slamming made him scream, whatever they did broke him".

" He doesn't trust much does he?" Jason asked

" It takes awhile but eventually; he'll open up. It took him a few months with me and then he started calling me dad. When he's ready, you'll know."

Jason and Bruce just nodded, not sure how to respond, and Jason followed Hal to the lounge while Bruce went back to the med wing.

Bruce opened the door and saw the young adult was laying down with his right arm across his face and his legs were dangling off the edge. Dick's sling was on the ground, and the bat realized nobody told the young adult how long he had to wear it.

" Dick," Bruce said

The bat waited a moment for an answer and was about to repeat his name when Azul's voice answered in response.

" Nightwing has fallen asleep sir. I would advise you not to wake him as he will panic and attack you. I have been linked to your system and will alert you when he's awake."

" How did you link to our system?" Bruce asked curiously

" Flash has granted me access to Mount Justice, and The Watchtower when Nightwing is in the facility. I will need your thumbprint if you allow me access to the Batcave."

A screen popped up out of the watch and Bruce saw four other thumbprints and names on the screen. Flash, Green Lantern, Captain Cold, and Catwoman was the last one.

" If you accept Flash has requested I add you to my system as Nightwing's fifth contact. Nightwing will need you at any hour, sometimes at four in the morning just to make sure you're alive. Are you up for that Batman."

" I accept," Bruce said and put his thumb on the screen. A green check mark appeared as the bat pulled away and a compartment in the watch opened up revealing a small box with the bat symbol on it. There was also a small

Bruce slowly picked up the box and as he opened it, saw it was a watch just like Dick's except a little smaller. The bat put it on, and it became slightly bigger and latched onto his arm.

" This watch belongs to you Batman, and you are to wear it twenty-four hours seven days a week. No one can take it off except you and Green Lantern, Captain Cold, and Catwoman have been alerted you have been added to the system. Once you press your emblem, Shadow will explain everything."

" Shadow?"

" Your personal A.I.'s name is Shadow. Captain Cold's is Frost, Catwoman's is Kit, Green Lantern's is Wisp and Flash's was Swift. Flash named all of the A.I.'s except me; he left that up to Nightwing."

" Why'd he pick Azul."

" Blue was his mother's favorite color."

Bruce stayed silent for a few seconds before Azul decided to speak up again.

" I know you'll protect him, Batman."

" With my life."

" Thank you for accepting; I will alert you when Nightwing is awake."

Bruce nodded and left the room and saw Hal smiling the moment he stepped out of the door.

" I knew you'd accept Bruce," Hal said

" He's a good kid," Bruce said

" I probably don't have to say this to you but, when he calls or texts you don't miss that call, and you better reply within five minutes. A thousand thoughts will run through his head, he'll get overwhelmed, and that kid will try to end his life."

" I won't miss the call, Hal."

" And if you ever use truth serum on my kid again, I'll bring Len in here and have him freeze you."

" You have my word, Hal."

" Then welcome to the family Bruce," Hal said with a smile and patted Bruce on the back before he walked toward the kitchen, leaving the bat alone.

Linebreak

Dick groaned as he slowly woke up and as he became fully awake, he realized Bruce never got to finish his wounds. Oops.

" Hello, Nightwing."

" Azul, how long was I asleep," Dick asked as he sat up and rubbed his right eye with his palm.

" You fell asleep at exactly ten am, and it is now six am."

" I slept almost twenty-four hours?!"

" Twenty hours to be exact sir."

" Does anyone know I'm awake?"

" Batman is ab..."

" Why would Batman need to know."

" He accepted the watch Nightwing."

Dick's eyes widened, and he laid back down for a moment, absorbing the news that Bruce Wayne, Batman, was now a person he could call.

" Don't alert him Azul," Dick said " Not yet anyway and is anyone in the workout room."

" No one is currently in the workout room, but I would not advise going Nightwing. Your stitches will need to be redone if you overwork yourself and your shoulder isn't healed all the way."

" I'll just use my left arm for pull-ups and don't tell anyone where I am and if something does happen, call my dad."

" I will alert Green Lantern if anything goes wrong."

" Is anyone in the hallway."

" You have a clear pathway to the workout room Nightwing."

A small hologram of the Mt opened up in front of the young adult, and he could even see everyone's heat signatures so Dick could tell if someone was coming toward him.

" I do not advice this Nightwing. You could injure yourself further if you're not careful." Azul said as Dick reached the workout room and he rolled his eyes before throwing his shirt on the floor

" I'll be fine Azul," Dick replied before looking at the room in front of him.

There were weights, balance beams, rings, treadmills, hoops hanging from the ceiling along with several punching bags and gloves were scattered, bars and a small bowl of chalk was right next to them. A vault, benches, athletics tape was hanging on little hooks along with towels all around, and there was even a fridge with bottles of water stocked on all shelves.

" Here we go," Dick whispered before he grabbed a pair of the punching bag gloves.

" I still do not advise doing this," Azul said, but Dick didn't listen as he punched the bag.

After the sixth punch, something snapped inside Dick's mind, and he heard Deathstroke, The Court, and Ra's shouting at him.

" Harder! You're weak, and you will always be! You'll never be good enough! You're a disgrace!"

The shouts intensified with every punch and Dick didn't hear Azul as the A.I. said she was calling Hal.

Hal was in the kitchen when his watch beeped, and his heart skipped a beat as Wisp spoke.

" Azul has notified me Nightwing is in the training room and has lost the sense of reality, sir. He is currently punching a punching bag, and his injuries have worsened."

" Shit," Hal said and started running down the hall, almost running into Wally and Jason on the way.

When Hal got to the training room, he didn't have time to breathe as he saw Dick punching the bag in front of him as hard as he could.

Dick's blood covered the punching bag, and Hal could hear his son mumbling words, and he stepped in front of him as one sentence broke the Green Lantern's heart.

" I'm better off dead," Dick said and went to punch the bag, but his fist hit Hal's palm instead, and his eyes widened.

Hal didn't say anything as Dick punched his palm and the young adult's eyes widened.

" Dad." Dick breathed out.

" You with me kid?" Hal asked and saw the bird relax and drop his hands to his sides.

" I don't even know what happened. I started out okay, and then something just snapped and I was somewhere else."

" It's okay kid, do you know where we are?"

" Mount Justice, training room."

" What's today's date."

" August 28th, 2019."

" When's your birthday."

" December 1st, 1997."

" You're safe now Alex; it's all okay."

" It's been a long time since you've called me Alex."

" It's been a while since you've been around."

" You can blame Ra's for that; I've been doing his dirty work."

" Thought you left Ra's?" Hal asked with a raised eyebrow.

" I'll explain everything soon dad, but for now, it's better you don't know what's going on."

" Scale of one to ten how much trouble are you in."

" I got it handled, just focus on the League and Oa. I'll be fine, and don't worry, I'll have someone fix my hand."

Dick left the room without waiting for a reply and Hal took a deep breath once the young adult was out of sight.

What the hell did his kid get himself into?


End file.
